The present invention relates to a temporary support structure having particular applicability to the maintenance, repair or modification of utility poles. More specifically, the temporary support structure is capable of safely supporting utility pole cross-arms during procedures requiring removal of the retaining means securing the cross-arm to the utility pole.
Utility poles are well known structures commonly used to support cables conducting electrical current. Such utility poles may also be used to support other cables, such as, for example, those providing telephone or cable television services. A utility pole generally consists of an upright wooden post with one end set into the ground, to which may be attached one or more cross-arms. The cross-arms are typically of substantially square or rectangular cross-section and are generally of substantially shorter length than the upright post to which they are attached. The cross-arms are normally located near a top portion of the upright post so that the electrically conducting cables supported thereby do not pose a shock hazard to persons on the ground. The cross-arms may support other equipment such as conductors or insulators. The cross-arms are typically affixed to the upright post with one or more through bolts, and one or more braces may also extend from the upright post to each cross-arm for providing additional support thereto.
Maintenance or repair is often required to be performed on the cross-arms, on devices employed for securing the cross-arms to the upright posts, and on equipment that may be attached to the cross-arms. In addition, other equipment may be added to that already located on the cross-arms, or additional cross-arms may be added to a single upright post. Often, this maintenance, repair and/or modification requires that the retaining means used to secure each cross-arm to the upright post be removed. For example, when workers must replace damaged ridge pins; replace bent through bolts; change damaged cross-arm braces; add current sensor brackets; or mount additional cross-arms, there is a period of time during which the cross-arm cannot remain securely fastened to the upright post. During this time, there is a significant risk that the cross-arm may tip, fall, or otherwise move from its proper position. If not properly secured, cross-arms may shift, for example, because of improper location with respect to the upright post, or from other equipment in contact with the cross-arm upsetting the balance thereof. A tipping, swinging, or falling cross-arm constitutes a risk to workers in the proximity of the cross-arm, as well as to workers on the ground below - due both to injury from the cross-arm itself, as well as injury from contacting energized electrical cables that may be dislodged by the cross-arm.
Current methods for temporarily securing a cross-arm to an upright post during repair, maintenance or modification procedures have proven inadequate. For example, one method commonly employed for supporting cross-arms during such procedures involves driving two screwdrivers into the upright post at a point just below the bottom of the cross-arm. Once the screwdrivers are so located, the cross-arm retaining means may be removed, and the cross-arm allowed to rest on the screwdrivers and against the upright post. However, with this system it is generally uncertain whether the screwdrivers will adequately support the weight of the cross-arm or prevent the cross-arm from becoming dislodged due to, for example, imbalance or contact. Another method also involves removing any energized conductors from the cross-arm in order to reduce the weight thereof and to prevent a tipping or falling cross-arm from damaging live electrical cables. However, this method is very time consuming, and still requires a means of supporting the cross-arm, such as the screwdrivers discussed above. Thus, the current methods and devices used to support a cross-arm during repair, maintenance or modification thereto, may create a danger to workers or others in the area.
Therefore, what is needed and has been heretofore unavailable, is a safe and efficient means of temporarily securing a cross-arm to an upright post of a utility pole. The present invention satisfies this need. The present invention provides a compact, lightweight, support device that is capable of supporting and securing the cross-arm of a utility pole. The support device may be quickly and positively affixed to the upright post of a utility pole, preferably by means of a releasable band clamp.
Preferably, the support device has an attachment member that abuts the upright post of the utility pole, and a support member that supports and secures the cross-arm. The attachment member may be used to mount the handle of the band clamp. The support member preferably includes at least one, and more preferably, at least two adjustable risers that may be adjusted against the bottom of the cross-arm once the support device has been secured to the upright post. The risers allow force to be exerted against the bottom of the cross-arm so that the cross-arm retaining means may be removed without the weight of the cross-arm bearing down thereon.
The support device may be constructed from a plurality of materials, such as, for example, metal, plastic or wood. Preferably, however, the support device is constructed from aluminum. It has been found that aluminum provides adequate strength, at a weight significantly less than that of steel. The support device may be constructed by, for example, welding together an aluminum channel and an aluminum angle to form the attachment member and support member, respectively. If constructed of a plastic material, the support device may be a molded, unitary structure.
Thus, the present invention provides a safe and efficient device and method for supporting and securing the cross-arm of a utility pole during operations that require the loosening or temporary removal of the cross-arm retaining means. The compact, lightweight design of the support device of the present invention allows the device to be conveniently transported and used by a single worker if necessary.